


HPDM - What a shame ?

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ Draco性轉※ OOC，我都不知道自己在寫尛※ 麻瓜AU





	HPDM - What a shame ?

酒吧裡的音樂震耳欲聾，昏暗的燈光下是一對又一對貼著彼此熱舞的身軀，那火熱的糾纏簡直像是穿著衣服在做愛。Draco坐在高腳椅上，翹著二郎腿，無聊地攪拌著自己的調酒，這是她第一次到酒吧來，沒有男人給她點酒。

她噘起自己過於鮮紅的嘴唇，不滿地盯著方才還在她和Pansy身旁抽抽噎噎、不斷咒罵著他是如何被可憐拋棄的Theodore。那個臭男人現在已經到了舞池裡，把自己的屁股完全地貼在一個高大且身材非常好的黑髮男子身上，他們的跨部和屁股就像是命中注定般契合，有著相同的律動。那人骨節分明的手指已經貼上了Theodore的腹部上，放肆地來回滑動揉捏著，還有漸漸向上爬升的趨勢。

大約下一秒他們就能在床上糾纏著彼此，來看看他們的下半身是不是命中注定的靈魂伴侶。

「我要是再相信Theodore的鬼話，我就把我的高跟鞋給吞了。」她懶洋洋地對Pansy說，而對方正睜著她圓滾滾的黑眼珠，來回打量著舞池和周遭桌邊的男人。「別看了，親愛的，Blaise知道會哭的。」

她們兩個穿著同款的綁帶露背小洋裝，只是顏色不相同，Draco難得穿著暗紅色的衣料，而Pansy選擇了Draco平時熱愛的黑色。她們的洋裝把大片的背裸露出來，幾條繩子在她們光潔的背後交叉著，蝴蝶骨在這樣的襯托下更顯得美麗，而一路開到了腰際的倒A字讓她們的腰窩在布料裡躲躲藏藏，時不時從裡頭出來見客。裙子的長度邪惡地只剛好蓋住了屁股蛋，臀部在她們扭動身體的同時若隱若現，洋裝的剪裁讓兩人的腰顯得纖不盈握，她們的鎖骨讓洋裝的帶子起伏成一個優美的弧度，接著在她們的後頸處打上了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結，任誰看了都會想要親自解開。

然而在這間酒吧，這一切都只是妄言。

周遭的男子可能都把上健身房當作他們的天職，幾乎是每個人都有著美妙的肌肉線條，那一個又一個緊翹的臀部和約略是D罩杯起跳的胸肌都讓人覺得可遇不可求。

喔當然，還有那一雙又一雙擾人視線的手臂和窄腰。

「他會感動到痛哭流涕的，我可是在幫我們的Draco小可愛看看有沒有什麼適合的對象。」Pansy大言不慚地說，她朝Draco眨了眨眼。「畢竟她好些個月沒男人滋潤了，一朵盛開的玫瑰都快要枯萎了。」

「我愛你，Pansy。」Draco捏住了Pansy的臉頰，而對方驚呼著她完美的妝容會被這樣沒禮貌的舉動給蹭掉，於是Draco又更加用力地磨蹭了幾下，「但是你還記得嗎，這裡是一間該死的Gay Bar，裡頭的男人全都跟我們親愛的Theo一樣都是基佬。基佬的意思就是對我沒興趣，他們對我漂亮的臉蛋或是完美的身材甚至是我的屁股一點興趣都沒有，他們只期待著彼此胯下那根棒子或是屁眼。」

Draco灰藍色的眼睛又掃過了舞池和一旁的圓桌，嘆了一口氣，「真棒，你不得不承認，這裡比起一般的酒吧賞心悅目多了。我再次體認到一句話，性感的帥哥不是Gay就是死會了。」

「你這句話會被Blaise當作恭維開心地收下的。」

「不要臉。」Draco的視線飄向不遠處一個戴著眼鏡的黑髮男人身上，他的頭髮有一點點的微捲，翹的恰到好處。對方應該很高，一雙長腿在高腳椅上更顯得修長，他的襯衫開著幾顆扣子，隱隱約約地露出了他該死的厚實胸肌。寬肩窄腰的男子和一旁高瘦的紅髮男子調笑著，而他的眼睛時不時地掃過舞池，Draco順著他的目光，發現那人看著的方向正朝著Theodore。

如果是在普通的酒吧，Draco或許會對那人媚笑幾次，讓對方請自己一杯酒，接著來一場愉快的一夜情。

他的眼睛和嘴唇有夠性感，下巴的線條很完美，笑著的樣子很對Draco的胃口，就連他在杯口輕輕畫圈的手指都使人著迷──可惜他是個基佬。

Draco搖著頭，十指蔻丹挑起自己杯中的酒漬櫻桃，艷紅色指尖輕輕抵著還在流著汁的果物，她心不在焉地叼著那顆暗紅色，接著伸出舌頭，將它捲進口中。

基佬，為什麼我要在周五晚上殘害自己的心靈。

「寶貝，你這個一貫的伎倆沒用，這裡是Gay Bar，你只會得到Gay蜜。」Pansy假笑地說，一把抓過Draco做作的手掌，不讓她接著舔掉她指腹上的酒水，「擦乾淨，乖。」她用紙巾大力的摩擦著對方的手指，而Draco假裝自己的皮就要被磨破的模樣，委屈地癟了癟嘴。

「Pansy，我們乾脆扔下那個幾乎跳熱舞跳到要高潮的Theodore，去隔兩條街的酒吧好了。他把我們帶來然後扔在一旁實在太過分了，男人的嘴真的是騙人的鬼，就算是Gay也是一樣。」

「在這邊我會鬱悶致死。」她灰藍色的眼睛又不自覺地瞥向左前方那張桌，黑髮男子捲起了他的長袖襯衫，黑色的袖子幾乎要被鼓起來的肱二頭肌給撐爆。Draco拿起自己酒杯，撇了撇嘴。

Theodore在此時氣喘吁吁地回到了他們的桌邊，他手裡牽著方才和他跳著熱舞的男人，好友臉上春心蕩漾的表情讓Draco完全想掏出一疊鈔票甩到他臉上，叫他現在直接滾去開房間。

現在就十指交扣也太早了，狗男男。

去你的情傷。

「這是Neville。」Theodore的聲音甜膩的嚇死人，Draco覺得自己的雞皮疙瘩在一瞬間起立，她想要就地昏倒。很顯然Pansy想的和自己一樣，她已經倒在Draco的手臂上，Draco能夠感覺到她憋笑到止不住顫抖，甚至噴了兩滴口水到自己手肘上。「Neville，這是Draco和Pansy。」

那個叫做Neville的男子露出了他擄獲Theodore的完美笑容，「我還有幾個朋友，我們能併桌嗎？」他的嗓音柔和，深褐色的眼睛帶著笑意看著和他十指交扣的男人。

「當然可以。」Pansy回應，而Draco聳了聳肩，只要你不要在我們面前把你的手放在Theodore該死的屁股上揉來揉去就成，她酸溜溜地想。

Neville側過身，朝著他們左前方招了招手，這讓Draco感覺到大事不妙。不，我不想和那個性感的基佬併桌，這只會讓我想馬上到隔兩條街的酒吧買醉。很可惜的是那個黑髮戴著眼鏡的性感基佬回應了Neville，紅髮男子搖了搖頭，朝著Neville揮了揮手，比了比自己的手錶，接著離開了酒吧，另一個人則拿著他的酒杯來到了他們的桌邊。

感謝上帝，至少他的手沒有攬著那個高瘦的雀斑男，不然我就真的得離開這裡的，真傷心。

在Neville的介紹下他們交換的彼此的名字，Draco注意到那個名叫Harry的男人有雙好看的綠眼睛，是漂亮的杏仁狀，他的眼睛像是灑了亮粉，在昏暗的燈光下閃閃發亮。他的嘴唇不算太薄，但是也不厚，厚薄適中的唇瓣有著性感的形狀，配上他剛毅的下巴和直挺的鼻梁，那大概是整間酒吧最性感的男人。

Draco決定封他為今晚這家酒吧裡的阿波羅──可惜是個基佬。

她得去找個不是基佬的阿波羅。

Draco一口乾完自己的調酒，朝著眼前的性感之神舔了舔嘴唇，露出了自己最矯情的媚笑，而她看見Harry的喉結輕輕顫抖著，骨節分明的手抓緊了他自己的酒杯──喔，看看自己是多麼的罪惡，連Gay都會為自己漏一拍心跳。

Draco在心中替自己鼓掌喝采。

「Theodore，你得請我喝杯酒。」她用她鮮紅色的指甲戳了戳在黑髮男子雙臂之間，笑的好不開懷的瘋子，「這是我第一次到酒吧沒人請酒，這都是你的錯。」

「天，親愛的Malfoy小姐不會因為自己買杯酒就破產好嗎？」Theodore翻了一個白眼，他撥開了Draco猶如凶器般尖銳的手指。「不過今天你哥哥我心情好，兩個人我都請了。」

「當然兩位男士的我也會買單。」Theodore說，他把酒單推到了Draco和Pansy面前，「女士優先。」他窩在Neville懷裡，露出了一個堪稱是妖豔賤貨的笑容。

「也許我能有這個榮幸可以請你們一杯酒？」Harry說，他的眼睛微微地瞇了起來，唇瓣勾起了一個相當好看的角度，他的嗓音低沉且富有磁性，這讓Draco的腰肢有些微酥，「慶祝我們朋友的墜入愛河？」

Pansy在Harry去幫大家點酒時朝Draco眨了眨眼，Theodore和Neville又下了舞池進行另一次的深度交流，Pansy在他們離開後整個人黏上了Draco，「我覺得那個Harry不錯，很像是你的菜。」

「不管他是不是，你別忘了他是個Gay。」Draco撇了撇嘴，手裡的叉子暴力地切下一口灑滿巧克力碎片的黑森林蛋糕。「我恨Theodore那個小賤貨，他到底是來買醉的還是買鴨的。」

「他可不是用買的，他是用他可愛的小屁股釣的。」Pansy中立地說，而那個被Draco封為今夜酒吧裡的阿波羅已經回到了桌邊。

「你們不去跳舞嗎？」他微微地歪著頭，對眼前兩名打扮完美的女孩說，「你們很迷人。」他稍微向前傾，那片該死的小麥色胸肌在黑色襯衫裡若隱若現。

「謝謝，但是我想我們下去會有摩西分海的效果，這邊的舞池就留給你們這些可愛的Gay吧，女孩只是來這裡喝酒聊天的。」Pansy回應，她學著Draco用起甜點。

「那你呢？」Draco隨口問，在剛剛Harry走回來的那個短短路程上，Draco已經不經意地注意到多少人正把他們的視線貪婪地黏在這個男人身上各處，就像是恨不得剝光他的衣服或是貼在他身上蠕動，而Draco對此深有同感。「不下去跳舞？你會損失不少喔。」

「我今天沒那麼想跳舞。」Harry揚起他性感的眉毛，也許是Draco的錯覺，但她真的覺得黑髮男人的眼睛似乎正在自己的鎖骨和頸子來回游走。Draco甩了甩頭，拋掉自己的假想，她將散在胸前的金髮抓攏成一個馬尾，而Pansy立刻拿了一個簡單的黑色髮圈給她。

Harry盯著眼前整理著頭髮的妙齡女子，她的鎖骨和胸口因為綁髮的動作稍微地挺了起來，更顯得她的腰肢纖細，而對方交叉而坐的雙腿看起來修長而勻稱，她完全露出的頸子就像是小提琴的琴頸，有著完美的曲線和弧度。Draco抓綁著她金色髮絲的手指纖細修長，艷紅色的指甲在她那頭淡色髮絲之間更加美艷，她手臂內側的軟肉和光滑白皙的腋下都讓Harry有著想要舔上一口的慾望。

他從沒注意到綁馬尾是這麼樣一個性感的動作，這個姿勢將女孩身體的所有曲線幾乎都顯露了出來，連她認真的表情都讓紮頭髮這樣一個單純的動作更添上幾分吸引力。

他其實在還沒過來和她們併桌前就已經注意到她了，女子的臉龐漂亮且輪廓深邃，神態柔美卻帶著一絲英氣，一雙眼睛像水又像火。她頭髮的顏色十分稀罕，是一種閃著銀光的金髮。整體而言，是那種精緻且纖弱的類型──是那種Harry偏好的類型。

在瞥到了女孩時他本來想揍Neville的心情瞬間平復，但是一旁的Ron持續地侷促地絞著手，撓著頭髮。他們兩人算是被Neville給拐來的，下班時他問他們要不要去見見世面，接著他們被Neville帶來了一間平常他們兩個打死都不會進去的酒吧。

當他們看到舞池裡貼著跳熱舞的都是男人之後，Harry和Ron馬上有了奪門而出的念頭，但是在環視周遭一圈之後Harry決定留下，而他拉著Ron和自己做伴，至少這樣不會有人在Neville下去跳舞的時候跑過來和自己搭訕。Ron的忍受力在Neville正式搞到了一個有著淺棕髮色的男子後宣告用罄，而Harry不得不佩服起自己的好運氣，男子正巧是那個女孩的同伴。

然而他錯了。

女孩雖然有用她好看的灰藍色眼珠凝望著自己，神態也相當放鬆，毫無警戒，但是就這樣而已。他在Draco喝了一半自己點給她的那杯Around the World之後發現大事不妙。對方沒有避開自己搭在她椅背的手臂，甚至還有意無意地朝自己靠近，她及腰的長髮在綁成馬尾後，髮尾還是能時不時搔到自己的手上。Draco和自己自然地調笑聊天著，輕咬著嘴唇，時不時對自己露出笑容，但Harry發現，這完全不對。

Draco用著她對待Theodore的方式對待自己，他這時才猛然想起，這是間Gay Bar，對一般人來說，所有待在裡面的男人全都是Gay──包含自己。

Fuck.

「真可惜你是個Gay，沒有冒犯的意思。」Pansy惋惜地說，她黑色的眼珠在Harry和Draco之間轉了轉，她輕抿著她的Cosmopolitan，接著掏出她的手機。

手機螢幕的亮光在昏暗的酒吧裡顯得有些刺眼，Pansy的臉龐倒印著那一方白光，Draco偏過頭，避開了過於晃眼的光線。她的視線撞進Harry的綠眼睛中，那雙眼睛深邃的讓她有些著迷。「一定常常有人點苦艾酒給你吧。」她輕聲呢喃著，稍微的向椅背靠去，光裸著的背部和她帶著玫瑰氣息的金髮輕輕地碰觸到Harry撐在椅背上的拇指。

那瞬間有種觸電的錯覺。

「那你想點一杯給我嗎？」他朝眼前的金髮美人傾身，嘴唇幾乎要貼上Draco小巧的耳垂邊，Harry感覺到對方因為自己的吐息身軀有些顫抖，就在他認為自己表示的足夠明顯之際，Draco笑了出來，並且避開了他。

「不，本小姐不點酒給男人的，就算你是我的Gay Friend也一樣。」如果是在一般的酒吧，Draco可以非常肯定對方是在和自己調情，但是在這間酒吧，Harry的舉動大概只是朋友間的示好。她要自己別想這麼多，並且思考著自己明天是否真的該去隔兩條街那間她平時去的酒吧，和正常男人調情，而不是在這邊被一個基佬捉弄。

她一口乾掉了還剩下1/4的Around the World，藍綠色的酒水被她全數吞嚥進她紅艷的嘴裡，她稍微仰起的頸子美麗的讓Harry想要一口咬上。

「Blaise終於下班了。」Pansy盯著她的手機螢幕說，「他在開車過來的路上了，說要順便送你回家，Draco。」

「我最愛的免錢司機。」Draco露出了有些可愛的戲謔笑容，她湊到了Pansy身旁，和她一起盯著那個小小的螢幕，「叫他順便帶碗熱湯來給我。」

「當然沒問題，小公主。」Pansy捏了捏Draco泛著過分紅暈的臉頰，她有些喝多了，開始吃吃傻笑。「你今天喝的有點過了，還好你們在倫敦的房子就你一個人住，不然你肯定被叔叔打屁股。」

「他才捨不得。」Draco吐了吐舌，她一雙藍眼睛開始有些迷濛。「怎麼可能捨得！」她趴到了Pansy單薄的雪白肩膀上，像隻貓咪一樣黏在女孩身上。

Harry對於她說的完全贊同，但是他想在某些時刻或許他是打的下手的。

Draco真的是喝醉了，她那一大口Around the World的酒勁來的又快又急，她喝醉時總像隻小奶貓，黏著身旁的人又親又蹭。她雖然瘦削，身高卻是比Pansy高上了快要半顆頭，Draco正將自己全力的往Pansy身上黏，艷紅色的口紅沾了黑髮女子滿臉，幾乎毀了她倆精緻的妝容。

「Pansy，Hug！」Draco撲進Pansy懷裡，把頭享受的靠上了女孩比自己豐滿一些的胸口上，她發出了舒適的嘆息聲，「Pansy的胸部是世界上最好的胸部，我一輩子都愛它。」她把臉埋進了那兩坨肉球中。

「我很感激你的稱讚，親愛的，但是你這樣會窒息的。」Pansy將Draco拔了起來，Theodore早就不見蹤影，也許現在他已經在附近的旅館翻雲覆雨，完全不靠譜。

算了，在這間酒吧她們安全的很。

Pansy拉掉了Draco的髮圈並用手指替她梳了梳頭髮，在那頭如雲霧般的髮絲如瀑布般散落的瞬間，那股氣味太過於明顯地散發出來，就像一股熱浪朝Harry襲來，這讓他下意識地吞了口口水。

「幫個忙？」Pansy挑眉，Harry喝乾了自己剩下的酒，爽快地伸出手，幫忙撐起黏在Pansy身上的Draco。「謝了。」

Harry太高了，兩個人撐著纖細的Draco也顯得有些好笑，Pansy乾脆地將黏在自己身上的Draco推到Harry懷裡。

反正他是Gay。

Draco疑惑地睜開眼睛，過去幾小時一直吸引著自己的眼睛和臉龐近在咫尺，喝昏頭的她順應著本能，蹭上了Harry的胸口，雙手自動自發地攬住了人家的肩膀，露出了嬌憨的笑容。

酒香混著女人的體香刺激著自己的嗅覺，更不要提Draco還在自己身上磨蹭著，胸前柔軟的嫩肉緊壓著自己的上腹，Harry感覺到自己的下腹升起一團熱火。Draco的頭髮、她該死的、漂亮而柔順且散發著誘人香氣的頭髮，因為他們的姿勢而包裹著自己攬著她的手臂，搔的他心癢難耐。他在內心裡又想咒罵自己的好友，同時又覺得感謝他，Harry決定或許等懷裡的女孩清醒後跟她解釋清楚，然後他們就能一起躺著環遊世界。

離開昏暗的室內後Pansy發現男人看著自己好友的眼神根本別有所圖，充滿熱情和情慾，而他摟著Draco的的姿態也不一般，他的手指回應著往自己身上蹭的小可愛，逗得她咯咯輕笑。

在一陣手忙腳亂地把黏在Harry身上的Draco拔起來並且塞進車子裡後，Pansy要男友先等自己一下，她的短髮有些微亂，身體稍微靠著車子，輕鬆愜意地看著Harry。

「你應該不是Gay。」她的語氣十分肯定，連詢問的意思都沒有，「是吧。」

Harry輕輕地笑了一下，他此刻因為酒和方才他們的肢體接觸也有些微醺，「我只是被Neville戲弄了一下，的確我不是，可惜你的朋友看不出來。」

「因為她是個小傻瓜，打從心底就覺得你是基佬，沒想過別的可能性。」她拿起手機，朝Harry晃了兩下，「下週再約？」

「當然。」Harry從他的牛仔褲口袋裡掏出手機，和Pansy交換了聯絡方式，「請你務必幫我把那隻金色小貓咪帶來。」他朝Pansy眨了眨他碧綠色的眼睛。

「等等，這邊什麼時後變成Gay Bar了？」Draco在踏進她們經常前往的酒吧裡後問Pansy，上週末她們偶遇的黑髮男子對她露出微笑，那人今天穿著一件緊身皮褲和一件棉質的V領上衣。Draco忍不住想出去確認一下自己是不是患了失憶症，不小心走到了其他間店。Pansy和Blaise忙著阻止Draco犯蠢，他們像是牧羊犬趕著小羊一樣，把Draco趕到了Harry的桌邊。

他們才剛打了招呼，Pansy又拉著Draco進了舞池，Draco從眼角的餘光能看見Blaise正和Harry說著話，表情有些嚴肅。她皺了皺眉，想著Blaise是不是被他們公司裡的HR傳染了什麼奇怪的習慣，認識人就要來個面試。

「你男友什麼時候對男人有興趣了？」她歪著頭，望著眼前開始律動自己身體的Pansy，她們今天沒有再穿一樣的衣服，Draco今天穿著一件性感的窄裙洋裝，全身的線條在這樣的布料包裹下原形畢露，尤其是臀部。黑色的裙子襯著她的皮膚更顯得白皙，她的背後被乖巧的藏進洋裝裡頭，後腰卻是在橫向的開口中裸露出來，腰窩在那處勾引著所有看著的人。

「拜託，他直得很。」傘狀的洋裝隨著Pansy的舞動像隻蝴蝶拍著翅膀，她勾住了Draco的頸子，手指頭輕輕捲著Draco微卷的銀金色髮絲，「小可愛今天有沒有看到欣賞的對象呀？」

有，可惜他是個基佬。

Draco聳了聳肩，「你別把我想的那麼飢渴。」她用力地捏了Pansy的臉頰，對方尖叫的拍開了她的手，恰巧地將自己撞進了方才步入舞池的Blaise懷裡。「滾吧，你們這對狗男女。」

Pansy才剛離開就有人嘗試著要貼上自己，Draco扭開了自己的肩膀，打算離開舞池。前方一堵肉牆擋住了自己的視線，她能稍微瞥見對方的下巴，她抬頭，那雙如苦艾酒的眼睛正看著自己。

「漂亮的小姐今天願意跟我跳一支舞嗎？」Harry開口問，但是他一雙骨節分明的手掌已經環住了Draco的腰際，挑逗地撫摸著她裸露出的腰窩。Draco舔了舔自己有些乾燥的嘴唇，她將自己的手貼上了Harry的胸口，作為回應。

男人的下巴輕輕抵著自己的額間，她能夠感覺到對方的鬍渣摩擦著自己的額頭，搔癢的感覺讓她覺得有些微酥，Draco幾乎都快忘了對方是個Gay。他們的身體盡可能地貼著彼此，對方的氣息和味道就算在壅塞的舞池裡都是這麼樣的明顯，他們的手指隨著音樂的節奏撫摸著對方的身體，Harry的手指甚至悄悄地鑽進她的裙子裡兩吋，刮搔著自己的大腿。Draco在Harry的懷裡扭動著自己柔軟的腰肢，就像是把眼前的男人當成一根桿子，將自己纏了上去。

他們在音樂結束時也跟著停止動作，Draco微仰著頭，而Harry將他的鼻子頂在她的鼻尖，他們的嘴唇就只差了幾吋的距離。

Draco墊起了腳尖，而Harry正巧托起她的屁股，他們擁吻著退到了一旁的牆邊。她閉著眼睛，好像有人按了靜音，她只聽得見男人的吐息聲和他們唇舌濕溽的交纏聲。他們急切的勾引著對方的舌尖，Harry的手掌更加放肆地揉捏著Draco的屁股，而Draco對此毫無怨言，她的手緊抓著對方寬闊的肩膀，臀部和口部所受到的刺激讓她忍耐不住的發出的破碎的小小呻吟。

他們用力吸吮著對方，直到近乎缺氧才放過彼此。

「我能請你喝一杯Between the Sheets嗎？」Harry氣喘吁吁的在Draco的耳邊詢問，Draco只是脫力地將自己的腦門靠在男人的肩窩處，胡亂地點著頭。

看來他是個雙性戀，她這麼想。

Pansy在看見他們桌面上那杯橘黃色的調酒後露出了曖昧的笑容，她在Draco耳邊向她道別，接著她和皮膚黝黑的Blaise又回到了舞池裡。

他們在那杯Between the Sheets見底時離開了酒吧。

當Draco回過神時她已經被Harry強硬地壓上了飯店房門，她聽見電子鎖鎖上的聲響。Harry嚐起來是一種辛口的香料味和草藥味，還帶著淡淡的橄欖香和檸檬的酸澀，迷人且清爽。Draco恍惚地想到了男人方才喝著的是一杯Martini，她在他的唇舌之間舔舐到了遺留的瓊漿。

Harry的手掌托起了Draco的臀部，她的腳就這樣離了地，只剩下鞋尖能夠稍微碰觸到地毯。Draco乾脆將自己往上蹬，她的手臂擁住了Harry的頸子，一雙長腿圈在男人的腰際。她胡亂地踢掉腳上的高跟鞋，鞋跟在墜落時發出低沈的悶響。她的下腹像是有一團火在燃燒，唯一的熄滅方式就掌握在抱著自己的男人手中，她用力摩蹭著黑髮男子，而對方所給予的回應是將他的手掌伸進她的窄裙內，手指鑽進她薄絲內褲的邊緣，一把抓住了她的臀部。

Draco屁股的手感讓Harry忍不住呻吟了一聲，她的小屁股大概是除了她的胸部以外最有肉的地方，Draco的屁股緊實有彈性，她的皮膚就像是綢緞一樣好摸。那團軟肉有些微涼，抓揉起來沒有讓他因為溫度而冷靜，Harry更覺得自己像是著了火，一發不可收拾。他的手指向上勾去，抓到了布料的邊緣上方，他暴力地向下撕扯著。

「你敢撕破我的內褲我就跟你翻臉。」Draco將自己和Harry黏在一起的嘴唇拔開，她微微喘著氣，低著頭對著他威脅。她的手指從對方的後頸摸上了他一頭蓬鬆的亂髮中，Harry的頭髮比她想像中的柔軟且蓬鬆，這讓她有種在摸犬科動物的錯覺。

「它太礙事了。」Harry嘟囔著，他終於稍微將Draco放下，女孩的大腿內側在她滑下時摩擦著自己的腰際和雙腿，充滿了挑逗的意味。她的窄裙幾乎已經要捲到腰際，那條薄紗小內褲若隱若現，Draco配合地抬起自己的右腳，Harry終於得願以償地拉下那片小小的布料。

那條內褲要掉不掉地咬在Draco雪白的大腿上，而Harry又再次將她抱起，這次他的手掌伸到了女孩的股間，毫不意外地聽見了對方發出了細碎的呻吟。他搓揉著Draco的大腿根部和屁股下方，並且時不時地將自己的手指滑了那早已氾濫成災的陰部，輕柔的撥開那兩片軟肉。這對於好幾個月沒有性生活的Draco來說有些太過刺激了，她無法克制地發出了甜美的尖叫和呻吟聲，她的手指抓扯住Harry的白色上衣，絲毫不在意地向上扯去。

「寶貝，你這樣會扯鬆我的衣服的。」雖然Harry這樣說，他仍是配合地脫掉自己上衣，他的聲音染上一層情慾特有的嘶啞，嗓音和氣息噴在她的耳邊，惹的Draco輕輕地顫抖著。

他們親吻著彼此墜落到了那張大床上，Harry隨手拿下自己的眼鏡扔到了一旁的床頭櫃上，他們的軀體糾纏著彼此。Harry的手指摸上了Draco的背脊處，他的手指捏住了藏在布料夾縫中的細小拉鍊頭，愉快地將其拉下，一路開到了女人的腰窩處。他的手掌在少了衣料的包裹後由她的身側滑到了今夜一直貼在自己胸腹上的軟肉處，Draco沒有穿內衣，當然，這種衣服誰會穿內衣，她只貼了胸貼。那兩團渾圓輕而易舉地落入男人手掌裡，Harry的指尖撕開了擋住了乳尖的那片小小的東西，換上自己的手指。

在帶著一點黏性的貼布被撕開的瞬間，Draco發出了有些吃痛的呻吟，但她的嗓音帶著一絲愉悅，她的手指一樣纏上了Harry，摸到了男人的腰際，用力地扯開了他的褲頭。她的雙手從男人的腰際滑下，褪下了那件包裹著一雙長腿的皮褲，Harry的屁股配合地抬起，他用腳跟踢掉自己的短靴，接著踩住了自己的褲管，拉下了卡在大腿處的長褲。就像是讓手離開身下尤物的胸部一秒鐘都是巨大的損失一樣，Harry只用著自己的腳就達成了脫下褲子這個艱鉅的任務，他一手揉著那團手感甚好的雪白酥胸，感覺到本來還柔軟的乳尖逐漸在自己的指尖的觸碰下挺立，另一隻手扯下那件洋裝的肩帶，Draco自然地將其中一隻手臂鑽出她的洋裝，攬住了正在自己頸肩交接處肆虐的男人。

他們喘息糾纏著，交換著彼此的唾液，兩人的手都在對方的軀體上流連著。Harry幾乎是毫不費力就找到了Draco的敏感帶，乳尖自然不用說，當他帶著繭的手掌滑向她的脊椎時，對方總會發出甜膩的呻吟，並且主動地將自己送上。而她臀部和大腿交接處的那側軟肉更是能夠讓她發出愉快的尖叫聲，她誘惑的扭著自己的腰，將自己完美的身軀蹭上同樣完美的小麥色的男人懷裡。

「我喜歡你的腹肌。」她的手指從Harry的胸口滑過，摸上了那片八塊肌，Draco像是在玩遊戲一樣輪流點著那八塊肌肉，而對方的腹部因著自己的動作輕輕震動，她接著滑過他的人魚線，調皮的順著肌肉的線條將手指往Harry黑色子彈內褲裡伸去。「很完美。」那個熱燙的柱狀體早已將禁錮著它的布料染濕，黏膩的液體馬上沾滿了那隻撫摸過的小手上。Draco輕輕地套弄了一下完全站立起的凶器，思考著這個大小會不會有些過頭了，而Harry在他的動作下發出了低沉的呻吟，他搓揉著女孩胸部的手勁稍微大了一些，惹得對方也跟著嬌喘連連。

Harry終於放過已經被他揉捏的泛著一層紅的雪白乳房，他向床下摸索著自己皮褲的口袋，掏出自己的皮夾，急切地拿出裏頭的保險套。Draco像隻貓似地翻身，她趴跪著爬向Harry。畫面有些過於火辣了，她的洋裝已經缺少了遮蔽效果，鬆鬆地掛在她的身上，裙襬就在腰際處，拉鍊完全地拉開，裸露出那一片美麗的背部，肩帶只剩下一邊還掛在她的肩上，她的胸部在衣料內若隱若現，Harry還能看見自己方才留下的通紅指痕。她及腰的卷髮披散在她的肩膀和背上，Draco伸手將所有的頭髮攬到了同一側，她對Harry露出一個曖昧至極的笑容，咬著嘴唇拿走了男人手中的保險套。她扯下對方的內褲，他脹大的陰莖隨之彈了出來，暗色肉刃上的青筋看起來有些危險，Draco撕開了保險套的包裝。

她朝著保險套吹氣的樣子有些過於可愛了，那雙灰藍色的眼睛帶著慧黠的笑意，刻意地朝自己緩慢地眨了眨。擦著豔紅色口紅的嘴唇輕輕地噘起，緩慢地吐著氣，將保險套吹出一個小小的空間。Draco捏著套子的前端，將儲精囊的空氣擠出，套上了眼前不斷顫抖的陰莖上，接著用她的小手包住了完全挺立的凶器，緩慢地將捲起的部分推向陰莖根部。

在套子完全套好的瞬間她就被強硬地翻了過來，「嘿，你都不用說聲謝謝的嗎？」Harry已經扣住了自己的腰，她維持的趴跪的姿勢，回過頭朝著自己身後的男人抗議。她的嗓音黏膩且有著濃厚的撒嬌意味，瞇著眼咬著嘴唇對Harry說，完全沒有任何不滿的情緒。

「我用身體跟你說謝謝，小寶貝。」他的嗓音有些顫抖，低沉且充滿了磁性，他的手指在Draco的腰窩上輕輕摩擦，惹得對方嬌喘連連。Harry壓下Draco的腰，打開了那人雪白且修長的腿，他的陰莖抵在Draco早已溼透的身下。他戲謔的將龜頭在穴口淺淺的抽插，粉嫩的穴口像是極微飢渴一樣開合著，女孩呻吟著抱怨，扭著腰將自己的屁股送了過來。

「有點誠意啊，嗯……！」在她說話時，Harry大力的將自己的陰莖完全頂進了Draco熱燙的通道內，他將自己深深的挺進她的花莖內。感覺到自己幾乎是被咬緊，緊緻的軟肉將Harry的陰莖裹的死緊，而對方還在不知死活的扭動著自己纖細的腰。Draco雪白的屁股在Harry的面前左右搖擺著，她身上的裙子還要穿不穿的掛著，撩高到了腰際的裙擺更讓眼前的情景情色了許多，於是Harry扣住了Draco的腰，開始大開大合的動作。

Draco掙扎的抓過了眼前的枕頭，像隻發情的母貓似地趴伏在床上，翹高了她嫩白的屁股。她發出了更多更加甜膩的呻吟，那樣的嗓音無疑是最佳的助興劑，Harry更加用力的操幹了起來。隨著她的喊叫聲讓Harry知道他已經碰到了女孩的敏感點，每一下都朝著那處撞去，Draco更是隨著對方的動作配合的動著自己的腰，屁股越翹越高。

Harry每一下都進得很深，Draco的喘息聲逐漸帶上了泣音，這讓Harry更加激烈的深入，女人雪白的肌膚都泛著過於紅嫩的血色。Draco開始掙扎的想朝前方逃跑，而她的小穴開始用力收縮，Harry將人翻了面，看見她漂亮的小臉佈滿了淚水，連眼眶都跟兔子一般紅，這讓他更加滿意的將Draco的手壓在了她金色的腦袋上。Harry一手壓著Draco纖細的手腕，一手伸進了毫無遮掩效果的洋裝內，又開始搓揉她那團泛紅的粉嫩的胸脯。

「你、啊哈、慢點……」Draco的嗓音帶著哭腔，可憐兮兮地說著，但是她的腿卻是用力的圈著了Harry，男人只想把懷裡的小可愛幹死在床上。對方的肉穴收縮的更加劇烈，Harry毫不憐惜大肆操幹。

「慢一點、太大了、嗚嗚──」Draco被對方造成的快感吞噬，她掙扎著推開了Harry壓著自己手腕的手，抓住了對方的背部，指甲深深的掐入Harry緊繃的肌肉內。「嗯啊──」

「慢不下來，你不是也快到了嗎？」他喘著氣對委屈的Draco呢喃著，Harry臉上和身上全都是汗水，他的手攬住她的肩，並且開始啃咬Draco的頸子，女人的髮香混著汗香刺激著自己的嗅覺神經，他的五感都被Draco撩撥到了極致。

Draco在Harry用力且快速的抽插下迎來了高潮，她用力咬住了Harry的肩膀，甜膩的尖叫聲悶悶地從他的肩頭傳來，絞緊的肉穴也讓Harry釋放出他的快感。Draco仍在收縮的通道讓Harry不想這麼快的退出，但是女孩拍著被她印上牙印的肩膀，「出去。」她毫不留情地說，嗓音帶著方才哭喊著的嬌嫩。

「真無情。」Harry喘著氣退了出來，他感覺有些可惜。

「到時候流出來怎麼辦，出來玩要有點常識。」她懶洋洋地說，收攏了自己的大腿，側趴著閉起眼睛稍作休息。Harry拿下套在逐漸疲軟的陰莖上的保險套，發現自己忍耐了整整一週的量有些驚人，精液超過了儲精囊的量，而他的性器上沾滿了白濁的液體。Harry將在床上發懶的女人抱了過來，把她另一隻手從洋裝肩帶拉了出來，脫下了那件被自己弄得一蹋糊塗的發皺布料。

「起來沖澡了，小懶貓。」Harry對著窩在自己懷裡的Draco說，「不過如果你要全身黏糊糊的睡覺我也不會介意。」

「抱我去，服務太差會出局喔。」Draco像隻吃飽的貓一樣懶散，她攀上了男人寬厚的肩膀，毫不留情的指使著，「我要我的提包。」Harry只能抱著她撿起剛剛被亂丟在床頭櫃下的小香包，Draco把包包放到了腿上，摸出了卸妝棉，接著又毫不在意的把自己的包包扔到了床上。

Draco在鏡子前撕開了卸妝棉的開口，抽出了一張，而Harry在一旁目不轉睛地盯著她看。「看什麼？」她說，閉起眼睛將卸妝棉壓上了自己的眼眶上，擦掉自己的眼影和眼線。

「很少看到女人願意在男人面前卸妝。」Harry說，他跟著抽出一張卸妝棉，擦上了那張塗著艷紅色唇彩的嘴唇。

「因為她們是醜八怪，我才不要我的臉因為已經花了的妝而爛掉。」Draco自負地說，她稍微嘟起嘴巴，接受著眼前男人的服務。全身赤裸的卸妝，感覺有點好笑，她在心裡想著，順手盤起了因為剛剛激烈的性行為而凌亂的頭髮。「你常常幫女人卸妝？」他的手法溫柔，沒有弄痛自己，感覺相當熟練。

「沒有，你是第三個。」他說，擦掉了那張漂亮嘴唇上最後一點艷紅色．她今天沒有擦指甲油，卸完妝的乾淨臉龐比起剛剛看起來年紀小了些，看起來純真的可愛，Harry發現這樣的女孩更吸引自己一點。他扔掉了手裡沾滿色彩的卸妝棉，又抽了一張，想幫女孩擦掉臉龐的彩妝，卻被對方避開。

「真可惜，我喜歡當第一名。」Draco抽走了Harry手中的化妝棉，自己把餘下的化妝品擦拭乾淨，接著進了淋浴間。她搖晃著的雪白屁股勾引著被留在原的的Harry，男人選擇跟著進去，他們在霧氣瀰漫的澡間又做了一次。

「你是Bisexuality？」Draco的嗓音還有些剛睡醒的沙啞，她枕著昨夜和她共度春宵男子的肩窩，隨口的問。她修長的手指撫摸著對方臉頰的線條，描繪著他高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼窩。

朝陽從只拉上一層薄紗窗簾的窗戶照進室內，不算刺眼，卻將室內照得十分清晰，他們交纏的身軀有著差異極大的膚色，看上去有些有趣。

「不，你怎麼會這樣想？」Harry沒有睜開眼睛，他捉住了在自己臉上放肆的小手，放到唇邊愛憐地親吻著。

「你是GAY？！」Draco的聲音倏地拔高，她撐起身子，瞪著還沒有清醒的男人，煩躁的扒了扒自己的長髮。Harry感覺到髮絲的清香和在他鼻尖的搔癢感，當然還有他懷裡金髮美人的質問，他睜開眼睛，摸了摸那張精緻漂亮的臉蛋。

「Easy, blonde.」他扯下了Draco，將她再次安放在自己懷裡，「我直得幾乎都不能彎了。」

「那天我只是被帶去開開眼界。」

「Fuck、Fuck、Fuck、Fuck！你怎麼不早說！我簡直、簡直像個智障！」

「我說了，你不信，記得那杯Around the World？」他細碎的親吻落在她的臉頰和唇瓣上，延伸到了她的頸項。「你可愛得讓我幾乎無法招架，Blonde。」

「閉嘴，疤頭，滾開。」她這樣說著，下巴卻還是放在對方因為呼吸而微微起伏的胸口上。

「你才不會要我滾。」Harry低下頭，舔了舔Draco因為一夜滴水未進和自己一般有些乾燥的嘴唇，女孩主動地伸出她的舌尖，熱情地親吻著擁抱著自己的男人。

I can tell your lips don't lie.

END


End file.
